Tales: The Alchemical Cauldron
In the time before the Darosian Humans came to the world of Dexothrolium, another race took the place of being the Fire Race. These were the Pyrem. They lived short lives of only about 40 years, and struggled with keeping up with their other race counterparts. On the other hand, the Pyrem could bear 4 new Pyrem every year, so their numbers were easily the largest. Though not as strong or magickally adept as their elemental bretheren, the Pyrem had something they had not: Technology. They dabbled in the mighty cogs, techs and springs to create vivid machines, everything from cars to space faring vessels had they created while their bretheren still used livestock as transport. One day, the collective mind of the Pyrem decided to create the greatest machine, a machine that could forge matter from nothing! They began to create, the Alchemical Cauldron. They gathered in a giant meadow, thousands upon thousands of them. Many of them had never seen each other before, but they all knew they had to build this. This machine would be the greatest construction in the world, and with it the other elemental races MUST see them as equals. As they toiled, many more came with materials, and to help construct the machine. Massive pipes was laid, massive generators rose and cogs and springs in the thousands were put to great use. Finally came the day that the machine should be started, and they did turn it on. The first few hours whent great! Nothing burned or collapsed, no, the machine kept its structure and functioned just fine! Everything from gold to armor to houses was spawned in it's massive center, and all was good. But then, the machine made a mistake. Due to a calculation error, and the weakened metals in the materialization room, the center of the machine shaped a black hole, a terrible spot that devoured everything close to it. The fire race knew something like this could happen, and they had before constructing the Alchemical Cauldron constructed a long series of stasis containers deep underground. The Pyrem were hit with a great sorrow, for they knew they had doomed their planet. They spread like the wind to gather all the other races, as many as they could. Many were reluctant at first to go with them, but upen seeing the gloomy hole in the horizon, they knew the Pyrem spoke the truth. In time, only 10% of the then living members of all the species made it into the stasis chambers, before the black hole teared the very planet asunder. Many years after the catastrophy that was the Alchemical Cauldron, the Darosian Genus of Humans came to an odd frozen planet that just hovered in space. They set up a false sun to help the planet thaw and prosper, and after having lived on the planet for half a century, they came upon the many stasis chambers of the elemental species. The humans foolishly opened the chambers of the Pyrem Race, letting them out of their stasis before it was safe to do so. The result was that the entire chamber complex of the Pyrem crashed, killing all the Pyrem on the spot. As it is with the Pyrem Race, they die in an explosion of magick, which would normally have returned to the planet to help nurture it, but not this time. The Mana storm whipped out of the chambers, encircling the humans. The Mana bound to the human souls, where the Pyrem bodies now became one with the human soul. The Pyrem got trough this what they meant they deserved for dooming the world. Their race was rid of the universe itself. The humans was granted the gift of the inner fire after 115 years of dark cold space. They were blessed with the power of magick. ~Old Dexothrolian folks tale. Category:Tales